Oretachi no Yakusoku
by LeRen-Jaeger05
Summary: late published. Colonnello thinks of a way that would make them happy.. but it will have a planning first.


A/n: I'm really really really freaking sorry to you for not updating for so long … I were hit a writer's block! And to COLONELA … I'm really incredibly sorry! I'm making now the sequel of the story. But this one's first because it's too long … by the way, this is a Christmas Special brought to you by KHR!'s 5666 ... Enjoy!

Oretachi no Yakusoku ( Our Promise )

Colonnello and Lal Mirch were dating for almost ten years now. One day, Colonnello planned something that would make his lover happy for the rest of her life.

= Next Day =

Colonnello found himself a hard time to think what he will give to her on their special day. Once that he learned he needs help, he ran to his friend ( or rival ) for some advice or help.

(= =)

"Reborn." Colonnello called.

"What." Reborn spat. "Can you help me with something, kora?" Colonnello asked. "About what?" "About … Actually … You know." Reborn nodded. "Oh. Lal Mirch huh? I have a plan. Triple treats for you and you have to pay the price." Reborn smirked. Colonnello rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Spit it out and help me already, kora."

(= =)

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn called.

"Hm? Oh, Reborn. What do you want?" Tsuna asked.

"I need you to help me with Colonnello." Reborn stated. "For what?" Reborn glared at him. Tsuna chuckled. "Oh, that? I know. You would just say…" Tsuna didn't continue. He let Reborn continue. "Give Colonnello a mission and pretend it was a mission for him to give a good chance to buy a gift to Lal Mirch." Reborn explained. "I know, right?" Tsuna spat. Reborn glared at him again. "Good you know that. Do that as soon as possible. Or else … I'll punish you." Reborn smirked. Blood rush into Tsuna's cheeks as he knew what " punishment " was. "HIIIIIEEEEEEE!" He squeaked. Colonnello covered his ears with his hands. "Sawada! You're so noisy, kora!" He exclaimed. "So, do you think of a plan now, kora?" Colonnello asked. "Ask Reborn." Tsuna said. Colonnello glared at Reborn. "Do you want to give Lal a surprise or you're just glaring at me until the world ends?" Reborn asked mockingly and chuckled. Colonnello frowned and sat down. "Fine. What's your plan then, kora?" Colonnello now asked.

"Here. First you're gonna convince Lal that you're onto a mission for two and a half days. While you are doing your pretending mission, you will go somewhere just far away to Namimori to think up a plan. And leave the others to us." Reborn explained. "I think the duration of the mission is too much for us when you say it a " pretending short mission ", kora." Colonnello protested. "Hmph. Then we will make it 1 day. Is that okay to you now?" Reborn said irritatingly. Colonnello nodded. "Fine. I'll tell Lal Mirch now." Colonnello said and left.

(= =)

Colonnello saw that Lal was in deep slumber. So he just decided to write a letter or Lal will kill him if he left without sudden purpose.

Lal,

You were in a deep sleep so I didn't bother to wake you up or you might kill me. Sawada said I'm going outside Namimori to have a short mission. It was just a day, you know. I'll be right back tomorrow. Love you, kora!

~Colonnello

Colonnello smirked. Now he knew what he will give to Lal Mirch. His last problem was to buy the item.

(= =)

"I'm ready, kora!" Colonnello said. Reborn smirked. "'Gonna make sure your plans will work out, kora." Colonnello said. "Yeah. I will. Now go." Reborn said and chuckled.

(= a day later =)

Colonnello came back after his " pretending mission ". He comes back with a big smile on his smile. Reborn came up. He noticed Tsuna wasn't there.

"So … Did you think of a plan now?" Reborn asked evilly. "Where is Sawada, kora?" He asked. Reborn smirked. "He WAS ravished." Reborn smirked and chuckled. "God, Reborn. Why would you ravish a twenty-four year old boy, kora?" Colonnello crossed his arms and sighed. "Tripped." Reborn now laugh loudly. "Gross …" Colonnello thought. "I'd rather say your mission was 2 and a half. Not just a day." Someone said. "Oh, hey there Lal, kora." Colonnello said. Waving a hand to her while coming to her. And wrapping his arm around the other's back. Leaving Reborn there. Reborn smirked. "H-hey! What are you doing!" Lal exclaimed. Throwing other's arm away.

"I have a surprise for you, kora." Colonnello said and smiled. "Okay? Just do it quickly before I lose my patience." Lal said and huffed. "Oh? Why? Did you take someone down, kora?" Colonnello asked playfully and chuckled. "No … You're just really irritating! And I couldn't concentrate when you're here. You're just distracting me …" Lal explained sadly. Colonnello showed a disappointed and sad look. "Oh … I'm sorry, Lal, kora." Colonnello said apologentically. Lal smiled slightly. But unfortunately, Colonnello caught her smiling. "Hey! You're smiling, kora!" Colonnello said and laugh. Lal punched him. "I'm not. Can you take me to where were going?" Lal said. Colonnello smiled widely. "Sure." Colonnello answered softly. Lal nodded.

(= =)

"How's you and Lal?" Reborn asked. Colonnello rolled his eyes and smirked playfully. "Heh. Fine. The plan is going on well, kora."

(= =)

"Lal. Can you close your eyes?" Colonnello asked. Lal stared at him. He chuckled. "Don't you trust me, kora?" Colonnello asked seriously but with a smile. Lal stared and stared and stared. Until she gave up. She nodded. Until …

(= Later =)

Colonnello guided Lal until they reach their destination. "Open your eyes now." Colonnello whispered softly to Lal's ear. When she opened her eyes …

"This …" Lal said. Tears appearing. "Yes. This is the place where I asked you to be my girlfriend, kora." Colonnello said, smiling. Then Lal saw Colonnello kneel down with one leg. "H-hey, Nello … W-what … What are you doing?" Lal asked uncomfortably. Colonnello smiled wider. "Do you remember ten years ago? I asked you to be my girlfriend? Now … I will ask you …" Colonnello brought out a box and hold Lal's hand. Lal, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. Her heart was beating faster and harder the more Colonnello make every single move. "Will you … Marry me?" Colonnello asked a little playful and smiled shyly. But in his tone, he was pretty serious. Lal's eyes widened. She didn't know now what to say or do. But one thing is for sure and she only knew. She loves him. And he too, loves her. So … "Yes." She answered and smiled widely. Colonnello smiled back. He rose up and kissed Lal deeply. Honestly, for Lal, It was her first kiss over ten years of their relationship. She just kissed back. When they pulled back, "You smiled for the first time in ten years … No … Second. The first was earlier, kora." He commented and smiled widely. "I have no choice." She smiled again. Colonnello smiled wider. "Third time." He chuckled. Lal now glared at him. He only laughed. He place his hand on her hair and carress it. Then he hugged her. "I'm never letting you go, Lal. I love you. Until death, kora." Colonnello promised. Lal cried. Colonnello chuckled. "You say that long time ago … But, me too. I love you until-"

"Until death separate us. I'll still love you for eternity, Lal. I love you for the rest of my life, kora." Colonnello promised. Lal's eyes widen. She cried harder and hugged Colonnello more and tighter. Then he just carress her back to calm her down. "Shush … Don't cry now …" He said and smiled while looking to her. Lal went silent and wiped her tears. Before she wiped it, he caught her hand and he wiped her tears.

"Be sure you were great at promises, okay? No leaving …" Lal said. "Yes, I promise. I won't fail you … Merry Christmas, Lal … And, happy anniversary, kora." He now inserts the ring into her ring finger and he kissed it. Lal blushed.

They celebrate their Christmas and anniversary together and joyfully. They will be married after they celebrate their beautiful, joyful Christmas and Ten-Year Anniversary. And it is all up to them. What's important to them is their promise: " Our Love will last for eternity. "

A/N: it took me three days to write this fic. I'll check your reviews! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

R&R&R&R


End file.
